1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a wireless communication device and, more particularly, a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) card design, such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, to assist in the removal of the SIM card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices have become commonplace. A universal integrated circuit card (UICC) card, sometimes referred to as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) or SIM card, securely stores service and subscriber information used to identify the subscriber on mobile telephony devices, such as computers and mobile telephones. The SIM card advantageously allows the user to change devices simply by removing the SIM card from one device and inserting it into another device. For example, a user may purchase a new cell phone. To operate the new cell phone, the user simply removes the SIM card from the old cellular telephone and inserts it into the new telephone. All subscriber identification information, such as subscriber telephone number, and other identifying information, is contained within the SIM card and thus readily transferred.
While the user may theoretically change devices readily by switching the SIM card from one device to another, the physical removal of the SIM card is often quite difficult. Because the SIM card is an electronic device, it must be securely inserted into the wireless device to provide reliable electrical contacts between the SIM card and the wireless device. The requirement of a solid connection necessitates a reliable physical connection between the SIM card and the mobile device. This may typically be provided by pressing the SIM card into place in the wireless communication device. The SIM card is typically frictionally retained within the wireless communication device. The tight fit between the SIM card and the wireless communication device makes it difficult to remove the card. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a SIM card design that allows the reliable interconnection with the wireless device and yet provides for a simplified removal process. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.